


Hole In Head

by Nudiustertian



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alma's okay, Edited, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, If I carry this on, Lenalee had it rough, Multi, So many teenage crushes, pretty much everyone, sort of, they all do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudiustertian/pseuds/Nudiustertian
Summary: Allen Walker is captured by the Black Order at a young age and grew up with Lenalee and Kanda. He was anything but happy with this arrangement. Lavi is just deeply disturbed. (Alma is somewhere in here, I swear.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If I don't post this now, It'll never get posted. I may or may not continue this. (EDITED)

He had been blindfolded the moment he stepped out the circus. His limbs were hanging loosely: the little control he had of his left arm, gone. 

It was all because of that dammed clergyman. 

He was being dragged down a hallway. Was he gaged? Allen couldn't tell, his motor function still weren't coherent enough. 

“Let go you stupid bastards...!” Suddenly the gag was removed, dirt, dried blood, and death covered his clothes and, obscured his senses. A thick London accent rolled easily off his tongue. Violent red was pounding behind his eyes, He wouldn't cry. He couldn't cry. Mana was a stupid, crybaby clown and Allen would be like him. 

“Silence, you are a soldier of God and you are expected to act as such.” The man laughed, “Be nice, okay?” Why did he have to be nice? Did the they kidnap other deformed children too? He said it like he took pleasure in knowing the small children wouldn't get along. The boy was gritting his teeth to hard to speak, struggling more and more as the drugs effects wore off. 

A door was swiftly pulled open and Allen's hands were untied. We're they going to kill him? They wouldn't just bring him here to kill him, right? 

In truth, the man was happy that after so many years a new Accommodator had been found. But to the small boy the grown man was a horrible, spiteful man- who took delight in others suffering. The blindfold was removed roughly. 

On cue, he screamed. Animalistic and wild, The red-headed child kicked and struggled desperately trying to break free from male's grasp- before being thrown onto the floor. An older boy(?) stood hunched against the furthermost wall. The while a girl sat curled in the corner next to the small bed. They didn't look particularly deformed, just malnourished. At least, not at obviously as Allen's arm. Maybe they had two hearts, or a third eyeball on the back of their heads. 

“What the fuck do you think your doing!” A moment later the girl broke out in shuddering sobs, The boy with bobbed hair barely spare a glance. Allen assumed the wall must have killed his best friend, considering how hard he was glaring at it. 

Allen was hurting all over, the back of his head felt like it was run over with a freight train. But that fresh loaf of bread had seemed all too tempting. As soon as he had grabbed the loaf, the boy was swiftly knocked out, drugged and carted off to this weird, dreadful place. 

He could only hope that Mana was okay and hadn't gone looking for him. 

Mana wasn't safe for himself, or anyone, really. He didn't know how to look after himself like Allen did. Mana needed Allen to protect him. 

The door slammed shut. The man with the black and silver coat left, Leaving Allen screaming after him. The black haired boy glared at the new boy blatantly. The redhead glared back. 

“What are you looking at girly boy!” Allen huffed, scrubbing at his raw eyes, he wasn't crying, not yet at least. The door wouldn't open, no matter how hard he threw his single working arm against it.The girl covered her face with her arms. Pulling the blanket off the bed, and around her bird like frame. 

“Who are you calling girly-boy? Your a just a beansprout, brat!” Allen was sure he was a boy, kinda. A girl couldn't make such an ugly face- or at least that's what Mana said. But, the frog like faces of those noble women, had been rather ugly. 

“Um.” The girl was shivering and the words stuck in her throat, a harsh sob forcing her to stop. Allen launched off the floor, heckles raised, ready for attack. 

“What the hell do you want, bitch?” Allen didn't even bother stopped himself. Mana had told him to always be polite to ladies no matter how weak or irritating they seemed. But Mana wasn't here and he was furious. How dare they take him away, what gave them the right to force him into this cell like cattle? “Your just like them, aren’t you? No explanations, no thing, just an empty husk of a human fucking being?" 

She flinched, Tears filled her eyes anew. 

The black-haired child stalked towards him. Lurching forward at breakneck speed. 

He punch him hard. 

Forcing him away from the door and onto the cold ground yet again. It was definitely not the hardest he had been hit. But it still stung like a bitch. 

“What the fucks your problem!” He screeched, crawling backward. His functioning hand clutching his wounded face. 

“Well maybe you shouldn't call her a bitch!” The other child screamed. His hands clenching into fists. 

“Well maybe you should bloody explain to me what the fuck is going on!” 

“B-Both of you be quiet, or they'll come back.” the girl spoke in a raw whisper. 

They both shut up. They certainly didn't want the cruel man coming back. (Or at least Allen didn't.) The other boy huffed and threw himself onto a nearby bed. What was their relationship? 

“My name is Lenalee Lee..?” Allen signed, scouting for possible escape routes. It was decently large with five beds, even though there were traces of one or two people. The floor was spotless and the beds were neatly made. It had a distinctive medical smell. Even the windows had bars. The idoits clearly wanted them to stay in this idiotic room. 

She was clearly Asian with a sunken face, from a lack of food or from exhaustion and sickness. Her eyes a sickly, bruised violet and a tangled black hair, that fell in clumps in front of her face. She could almost look like a street rat, if not for the well tailored dress, hanging off her brittle frame, and a woolen blanket covering her frail hands and arms. 

Allen thought that she looked like one of those chins dolls he always saw in the toy shops he wasn't allowed in. Large glassy eyes, that looked right through you. Mana had eyes like that. It was oddly reassuring. 

The unnamed boy was Asian too. The bastards must have a thing for Asians. Bobbed, dark hair framed harsh eyes sterling blue eyes. His face was far less sunken and focused at the ceiling with ferocity. It reminded him of Cosmo in a weird way, always angry. 

(A real bastard who used to work at same circus Allen did. Thankfully he was six-feet under now.) 

(Mana liked to joke that he went to Australia.) 

“Allen. My name is Allen” It was a lie, but Red wasn't a real name anyway. It was the first thing that came into his head. The name of a dead dog. He snorted, maybe he could be a little absurd sometimes. 

He decided he wasn't scared, he doubted the infuriating boy had ever fought on the street. He would win. Even if he admitted the other boy could punch half decently. 

“You've even got a stupid name, huh?” The girlish boy puffed out his chest. The redhead bristling in response. 

Lenalee wiped her tears with the corner of her lacy dress, before turning to the black-haired boy, “Yuu, Stop it,” 'Yuu' deflated, going quiet again. “Your covered in dirt. There is a bathroom over here?” 

Allen laughed, “As if! Those barmy perverts probably drilled a hole in the wall.” He had overheard, some of the other circus brats: complaining about the ringmaster cutting a hole into the canvas of the bathing tent. 

“Ah, no-” The Lenalee started only to get cut off by the boy. 

“There not perverts.” Yuu bristled, “There a lot of things... But there not perverts” 

The atmosphere was tense. Everyone in the room went silent. No one knew what to say without another fight. 

Allen hated everything about this. His cheek stung, he had been kidnapped by a fucking clergyman, He was stuck with obnoxious people and he was forced to sit in an ugly room, in a strange place and Christ, he felt like crying. And Mana needed him. He just needed to get back to Mana. 

It could have been hours before he spoke again, “What is this place?” 

Lenalee looked up. Her half dead eyes stared at him, through a tangled mess of hair. 

“The Black Order. It's a It's is a religious or- orgaor-gani-zation that works to defeat the M-Millennium Earl and Akuma.” Allen thought the girl didn't really understand what she was talking about. 

“Akuma..?” He had heard the word before. Mana had rambled about 'Akuma' a lot, Allen thought that they were nothing but the delusions of a mad man. But maybe Lenalee was crazy as well. 

"An Akuma is a monster Created by the 'Millennium Earl'" 

Defiantly crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of bonding.

Allen shivered, Lenalee had been taken away by a “Crow”, and, Kanda didn't even blink. Would he be taken away next? He certainly wouldn’t ask that brat. From the previous small talk, he had discovered he was in the medical wing. Behind a locked door. In the basement. Why was the basement so high up?

Barely an hour had pasted since he regained consciousness, and he had already cycled though almost every negative emotion. At this point, it had just boiled over into furious rage, his face contorted into a pensive scowl. Did he just have to wait this out? Question flew through his mind. Allen was fairly sure he was just a malformed circus brat. Why would this Order want him? 

He must still be in England, Judging by the constant rain and smog. 

Lenalee had been gone at least twenty minutes. Was she dead? What was going on? 

Kanda spun round suddenly, inky black fringe swaying with the movement. He could almost be beautiful, even with the ugly expression and blank eyes. Blank eyes really seemed like a common theme here. Maybe they came with pure and utter insanity- because this Akuma story seemed pretty insane. How was Mana involved with this place? He always seemed spiteful of religion. Especially, Catholicism. Maybe, he was captured too? Which hopefully means he escaped. 

A strange noodle dish was shoved though a slot in the bottom of the door, along with a small bowl of bland looking porridge. Kanda grabbed the noodles wordlessly, glowering at Allen, as he stomped back to his bed. 

How was he going to survive this? Food was important. It could be drugged. Though, he doubted Kanda would touch anything unless he was sure of its content. People included. 

Allen stayed planted against the bed. He was hidden from the door, but close enough that he could make a break for it. Where he would go, was another question. 

“Take the fucking porridge beansprout.” His voice was rough and harsh. Allen sort of flinched. It reminded him vaguely of the circus master, and the other street kids would would taunt him. But, this was a new development. 

He wasn't even that short!

“Concerned?” It was a stupid decision in hindsight, Lenalee wasn't here to stop Kanda beating the shit out of him. Mocking the taller child was arguably a death wish. Even being 7 inches shorter, with one working arm, and no escape route, he was sure he could at least kick the boy. He was so dead. Unbelievably dead. Mana wouldn't even know. Would in all likelihood mistake a stray dog for Allen. 

“Stave then.” He huffed.

Allen gaped like a partially unattractive puffer fish. This guy was a literal pain in the ass. 

After ten or so minutes, Kanda put down his dish on the side table. Suddenly, scooting over and picking up the porridge. What was this guy planning? The shorter male shot up, he wouldn't go down without a fight.

His stomach grumbled.

“You have five goddamn seconds to take the freaking porridge, before I throw it in your pathetic, little face.” Every single last person here, was mental. More mental than that fucking clergyman. More mental than Mana. The Akuma, the Earl- Or what ever the bastard's name is, and Innocence was crazy enough. 

“Why do you care so much! Why is my life your business?” Allen growled.

“You have two goddamn seconds to take the fucking porridge, before I throw it in your shitty, pathetic, waste of space, face.” Kanda repeated, a step away from homicide. Like hell, would he ask those priest bastards for help.

Allen promptly grabbed the bowl and ran. Kanda's permanent scowl, twitched downward. He didn't see or care, food was slowly taking priority over looming death.

As he contemplated into the bowl, he was starting to reminisce on cigarette ash of the circus food, that may, or may not contain rat poison. The porridge was cold, and vaguely lumpy. However, he couldn't taste almond, or any obvious signs of drugs. Not that he wanted to live at the moment. Quickly, he shoved the tasteless food into his mouth. God, this was the worst. He almost wished, that he gave enough of a shit to pray for forgiveness, because he had clearly murdered someone in a past life.

The older boy's eyes burned into the back of his head.

“Your really slow, Beansprout.” His tone was pointed and harsh, disgustingly monotone. Everything about him made Allen want to smack him across the face. Allen let out a frustrated breath. 

“I'm not even short, twat. What sort of insult is beansprout?”Kanda's eyes were cat-like slits, the brat was defiantly suicidal. 

“Don't fuck with me idiot.” Kanda muttered, sheer ice. 

Sense of danger overriding his new found suicidal tendencies. He thought he had a good survival sense. But, he had never been kidnapped by a crazy religious organization before, or forced to listen to a girl cry, and threatened into eating by a girly boy.

The absurdity of the situation slammed into Allen's face. This must be a fever dream. He was just sick, and Mana was taking care of him. If he could remember Allen's name. Life with Mana wasn't always the best. But, it would always be better than cold, London streets. He'd much rather be living in the gutter, with Cosmo as his only companion, than be here now.

….

One of the stocky men docked in talismans slid open each of the locks and hatches on the door methodically. Allen perked his head up from his shroud of blankets. Kanda's eyes shot open from his meditation. 

It was sunrise before Lenalee returned surprisingly violent and gagged. She looked like shit. Purple marks brandished her bone like ankles, her eyes were rimmed with an even more vibrant red.

They couldn't tell if the Crow even looked at them. Allen and Kanda still glowered. Only to turn and glare, at each other, as soon as the door slammed. The mechanical clank of the lock forced the two boys attention back on Lenalee. 

She had a bloody nose and a split lip, and scratch marks littered her arms. Allen hoped he wasn't next. Or, hopefully they'd get so fed up with him, they'd just throw him out. Or kill him. But self-annihilation wasn't a good look on him, and Mana would defiantly reprimand him. Or, overexerted a figure wag, until Allen gave an unwilling apology. Maybe, if it was a bad day he would call him Neah and hug him till it hurt. 

She coughed and collapsed onto her hands and knees, coughing blood. 

Allen's opinion of Kanda was changing every minute. He was at her side in an instant. Throwing her over his shoulder liked a sack of potatoes, it wasn't gentle or particularly caring. But, it was still something. 

“I don't want your corpse stinking up the place.” Kanda murmured. Allen scoffed, disbelieving. Lenalee almost laughed, It came out more like a chortled sputter. She was dumped on the bed Allen was leaning against. 

Allen almost felt obliged to throw his blankets over top of her. Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect this to get this much attention. Thank you for the commets and kudos. I hope to write longer chapters in the future. (I'm not sure why I like mother hen Kanda so much.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bit before the beginning of the plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a little more context, Komui hasn't arrived yet, and Lenalee's life is scary. Characters will slowly be introduced from this point forward. Thank you for comments and kudos, as ever.

The young red head squirmed the pew. The church was huge and felt far too empty for the boy's liking. He had barely just left the circus, it had only been two days at most since he left the last circus. 

He had been told to wait there until Mana returned. It had been hours- at least it wasn't cold inside the church, like it was outside. Kicking his feet into the air, he huffed.   
"He's taking forever! What a stupid clown, can't even keep the bloody time!" Allen couldn't either, but it felt good to pretend he could.

He had stayed out of the stern nun's way. Nuns seemed to think he was a demon, even with his hand covered. Lashing out at his harsh tone and crude words. For his dirt smeared hair and cold eyes. (But Mana said he wasn't a demon, so he probably wasn't.) 

Mana did have a few screws lose though. So, who knew for sure?   
The old Priest had noticed him.

"Are you okay, boy?" The Priest had a kind voice, but Allen knew that people with kind voices- often weren't very kind people. The boy glared at the man and then turned away, legs still swinging back and forth.

"Are you waiting for someone? Is your Papa collecting you soon?" 

Allen pointedly ignored the man. (Mana would come back, cause' he said he would.) The man grabbed his shoulder, firm but not unkind- It still made Allen wince. 

“What's your name, boy?” he had an awfully charitable smile. 

“...Allen.” The man didn't seem too awful. His immobile, awful hand flinched under his glove.

“Well I'm sure you'd rather not be alone whilst waiting, Allen.” The clergyman sat down, his frizzy hair bouncing with the movement. 

The stern nun had turned to look at them, before sighing and walking away. Which, was both a good and a bad thing- it meant he had to talk to the priest longer. However, he didn't have to wait outside in the cold. 

“I'd rather be alone.” Allen scowled. 

“Well that isn't very nice.” The man pouted, the stain glass reflected off his round glasses, Allen wanted to tell the man to go to hell- but he didn't want to be kicked out this stupid, vile place. Mana would meet him here and it was very cold outside.

The man and boy sat in silence. Well, the latter did anyway. The old man didn't seem to shut up. Allen was starting to think Mana had gotten stuck in a ditch and had died. The idiot. (He wasn't worried- he just wanted to get out of the church already.)

He was unbelievably worried. 

“Would you like something to eat?” He needed to go, he didn't want food. Even if he was very hungry. Fuck it.

The last thing Allen remembered was grabbing the bread out the Man's hand.   
….  
Allen almost sobbed, he couldn't sleep, his eyes felt like lead bricks. He couldn't even bring himself to crawl into one of the beds. Lenalee had been crying in her sleep, tears for her probably, most likely, dead brother. Kanda was scowling, as ever, apparently deep in meditation, why would he ever expect anything different? 

Lenalee had refused to disclose what happened to her. From the bruises, it was anything but good. 

There was a knock on the heavy door. Food was pushed through the slot. 

“The door will be unlocked at 1:30pm, and you will formally greet Inspector Leverrier.” They could hear the marching footsteps trailing away. 

The button was pushed, the calamity began, and the atmosphere only got thicker. Lenalee shot awake. This place only getting more confusing and scary,- and who the fuck was Leverrier?

Kanda's lips were pressed into a thin line. By the time, Allen realized that Lenalee had sprang into action, she was already clawing widely at her own throat, tearing at her bed sheets and wailing. She was mental, full on insane, if the bastards didn't kill him, this crazy fucking girl will. 

Allen grabbed onto her shoulder without thinking.

“Get a hold of yourself!” He was flung across the room at full force, by a luminescent green light. 

“Get away! D-don't come near me!” Her slight frame was shaking, Allen's already sore body was pounding. His survival instinct was thick in his throat. The kids he had fought with before, hadn't glowed green, he wouldn't win this. There was no escape routes, The pressure on his back vanished abruptly, as he fell away from the wall. 

His Savior, was unsurprisingly Kanda. The boy was seeming less like the grumpy git, that he portrayed himself as, and more like those bratty kids who had barely left the house, he was sheltered more than anything. (That didn't make him seem any less traumatized.) 

“Just breathe deeply, your ruining my mediation.” Kanda grumbled. Lenalee dropped like a puppet with cut strings, gasping for air. The green glow around her ankles faded.   
“I can't stand him.” Her voice was dangerously bitter, Being slammed against a wall was fading from his mind. Was this Leverrier a common occurrence? He sure as fuck hoped not, if it ended up like this, and he hadn't even meet the bastard yet. 

“Oh my! I'm so sorry, Allen, I didn't mean it!” She all of a sudden, turned to Allen, apparently only just realizing that she'd tossed him like a rag doll. Demented as ever. “Are you okay? Please, tell me your okay?” Her voice was laced with genuine concerned, they had only known each other about a day, and had spoken only about four times.   
Allen huffed and rubbed his hand against the scrap on his neck. Mana, would tell him to be nice. He would probably be murdered within the next few days, so why bother? One of Kanda's eyes slide open, glaring at the two of them. Weirdly, expectant? However, there was a chance he could be stuck here for months with these people. Being nice, may be a method for survival. 

He planned to get of here before he needed to back up kindess, anyway.

“It's not the worst I've had.” it was true, but vague. Because Allen was more than a little pissed. But, the display of power made him more than a little nervous around the petite girl. “What was the anyway?” 

Her glassy eyes filled with pity, the tears gathering at the edges, before spilling over. Allen felt, like she was more pathetic than ever, he wasn't something to be pitied. Resent piled deep in his stomach. 

“...Innocence.” He meant her reaction to Leverrier, the unexpected violence, Kanda reacting as if this was routine. But it did answer one question, he guessed. 

“Shut up. Both of you.” His eye slide closed and his eyebrows scrunched, in the center of her forehead. 

Lenalee shuffled out of bed and sat next to the older boy, her blanket trailed behind her. Poorly coping the other child's stance. Allen leaned heavily against the wall, dreading the day to come.

The food was left ignored.

**Author's Note:**

> I get really embrassed posting things, so I may ignore this for a while. Don't have a beta, so the grammer and spelling is probably pretty horrific. (EDITED- I got it to the point that I will probably continue this.)


End file.
